


【梅咕哒】第一千次初恋

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Summary: 她对一个人一见钟情了，又一次。





	【梅咕哒】第一千次初恋

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿经同意放出  
> BG，车，今天也一起快乐驰骋吧  
> 有沙雕设定，有二设，现代校园paro

在中庭远远看到那个人开始，她就处于小鹿乱撞的状态，由于太过害羞甚至不敢呆在原地，她拿着吃到一半的面包一路狂奔回了教室。“我！我我我、我啊！”在座位上吃便当的两个好友抬起头来，微妙的露出“啊啊又来了”的表情，她却完全没有注意，捂着发热的脸自顾自地说了起来，“刚才对一个帅哥一见钟情了哦！”

 

有些勉强地放下碗筷，玛修推了推眼镜，“那是、什么样的人呢？”

 

她发出了恋爱上脑的少女所经常发出的，在电视剧和追星现场经常能被人们捕捉到的尖叫声，说实话实在是有点吵，“KIA——是个长发帅哥！”憋了一路的心里话终于可以肆无忌惮的释放出来，哪怕是仅仅经过了刚刚那段不到三分钟的路程，她都觉得已经忍耐到了尽头。

 

“长长的！白色的！头发！”她索性把面包揉成一团塞进嘴里，无视掉玉藻前小声吐槽“好恶心”，继续为朋友们描绘她梦中情人的样子，“虽然是白色却没有单调病弱的感觉，发尾泛起的彩虹色流光让每一个人看了都忍不住想要把光捕捉到手心中再也不放开！”

 

继续无视玉藻前小声说出的“会这么想的痴汉只有你吧”，她激动地挥舞着双手，“这是什么感受！这是什么样的感情！这就是！爱！LOVE！是一道霹雳，他让我只能看见这世上唯一有颜色的存在。”虽然这么说很夸张没错，但她是真的理解了教父中所看到的，麦克对那段短暂的意大利婚姻的形容，霹雳，真是浪漫而贴切的犀利形容。

 

忍耐了又忍耐，她终于把声音放低，神秘地和朋友开启午间八卦模式，“你们说，那个……为什么学校这么小，我却第一次看到他呢？”她带着满心满意的热情和遗憾，真情实感地说道，“如果能够早点看到他，我肯定会早早开启我的初恋嘛。”

 

说不定都能这样又那样，那样又这样了呢嘿嘿嘿。完全沉溺在美好的十八禁幻想中，她下定决心，要在一个月内敲定（你懂得）关系！

 

综上所述，藤丸立香，17岁的现役JK，于今火热陷入暗恋中！

 

所谓少女的恋爱就是要像闪电一样噼里啪啦，下午第一节课间她就拽着小玉藻的化妆包以及同班的两位美妆达人冲进女厕所。“我想要给一个人留下强烈的印象，”她迫不及待的开始描述，“可爱又不失清纯，性感而不失自然，最好步骤简单一点不然我怕上床会穿帮。”

 

美妆达人A——为了隐私，我们姑且叫她百貌酱——露出了十分不适的表情，“又来？！你是什么毛病啊三天两头就要搞一次。”美妆达人B——也是为了隐私，姑且称之为迪昂酱，轻轻拉了拉百貌酱的衣袖，才把她还没出口的话一下子压了回去。

 

急着打造无瑕裸妆的她并没有在意重量级外援的话，话说，现在也就是和那个人有关的话题才能勉强通过拥挤着“好帅”“想来一发”“要告白”“硬上弓”等混乱想法的大脑，被听觉中枢所接受吧。

 

“？”她举着百貌酱忽然塞过来的粉底刷，露出了一个化妆小白所能露出的最茫然的表情。“真拿你没办法，这是最后一次哦。”依靠“百貌酱连续变脸百次”在YOUCUBE上拥有两百万粉丝的美妆大佬百脸酱叹了一口气，“那就从打底开始学吧。”

 

翘掉大家都不喜欢的一节自习课，她心目中的无暇勾魂底妆也打造完毕，泪汪汪拉着美妆达人AB的纤纤玉手，她拼命伸长嘴巴，“谢谢你们么么么哒。”

 

迪昂酱伸出一根指头点点她的发际线，“小心唇膏花掉，”他（她？）状似无意地问道，“对了，你是在今天打算向梅林学长告白吗？”

 

立香忽然僵直，貌似到现在她都不知道神秘梦幻美男的名字，不过她对梅林这个在校内自带光环名字也很有印象，被这么一提醒就想了起来，“咦、诶，那个就是梅林……”顾不得还在走廊上，她匆匆打开手机，果然，相册里不知道为什么有几张模糊的照片，虽然像是被什么不存在的介质扭曲了光线一样呈现出奇怪的效果，但从独特的发色不难看出，照片的主人公正是她一见钟情的对象。

 

“啊，果然拍不上呢，”百貌也凑过来看了那几张图，“虽然一直听说他是其他种族的混血，不过果然在数码产品上才能如此直观地体现出来啊。”

 

其他种族？虽然一直都受到多种族一家亲的教育，但异族似乎都不愿意在人类面前表明身份，认真说起来的话，这还是她第一次感受到“不同种族”意味着什么。

 

回到座位，立香立刻和小玉藻分享了这个重磅消息。“百貌酱告诉我梅林学长是梦魇的混血诶！”她像是在说什么梦幻的美丽种族一样，对从来没见过的梦魇好感度飙升的同时，真情实感地吹了起来，“所以说，梅林学长给人的感觉就像是一场瑰丽的梦，稍微用力呼吸就会把他的存在吹散成团团花瓣。他简直让人不敢亵渎。”

 

“而且，梦魇的血统一定也是他那么有魅力的源头吧。”眼看着好友陷在了她那谜一样的幻想中无法自拔，小玉藻不得不亮出手机屏幕上校内论坛的搜索结果来让她冷静一下。

 

“诶这是什……”接过来划了七八页，每一篇帖子标题的高亮处都是【梅林】二字，内容倒是很整齐划一的控诉梅林的可恶行径。

 

【818梅林本学期已经勾搭了多少妹子，火热更新中】

【梅林王八蛋还我少女心】

【梅林我奉劝你小心驶好船】

【所以说梅林是否和亚瑟也有一腿，技术分析贴】

【扒皮千里眼三人组血统背景，懂得进】

 

不过，这些帖子的日期不知道为什么都是五六年前的了，她把手机还给小玉藻，“也说明不了什么嘛，五六年前梅林学长也就国二国三，青春期这么躁动很正常啦。更何况，异族的思春期可能比人类长，这不是很正常吗！”

 

从出生单身到现在的她在小玉藻“这家伙没救了”的眼神中信誓旦旦，对自己完全不了解的种族发表看法，“梅林学长在搞这些事的时候说不定还很年轻呢，而且，这几年不都没有人发帖了吗，”她笑得稚气满满，“一定是他也有所改变啦。”

 

而且……想到自己的种种邪恶想法，藤丸立香做出了某种意义上很可怕的发言，“如果他现在没什么改变的话——我也不吃亏嘛。”

 

是的，梅林是个传言中很随便的人，但她并不觉得这哪里不好了——首先，显然地，如果他是个很有原则的人，那么她不具有竞争优势；其次，他择偶标准不高，说明她最起码有入围资格；最后，这份随便难道不是上天赏赐给她的额外福利吗哈哈哈哈哈！

 

不需要负责，不需要儿女情长，不需要缠绵悱恻，不需要愁肠百转！她所要做的只是告白然后快快乐乐地来上那么一发。想想就兴奋啊，KIA——！！！

 

如意算盘打的噼里啪啦响，全然不知自己的想法已经一路跑偏到了某种令人难以吐槽的方向，一放学立香就拖着书包跑出了短跑冲刺的速度。

 

在被余晖染上一层暖暖的红茶色的教室里，向他告白的少女害羞的面庞如同熟透的果实。她的喜爱之意明晃晃的，对拥有一半梦魇的梅林来说，那情感的味道……就像是什么呢？像是柔软的棉花糖、刚从铁板上拿下来的吱吱作响的小牛排、晴朗的天空下被修剪的草坪一样。既是能够让人发自内心愉悦起来的味道，也是美食的味道。

 

梅林垂下双眼，他紫色的眼睛因为某种意味上的饥饿流转着万般柔情，没办法，这也是种族天赋，看着红发少女露出的痴迷神色，他在心中自嘲。

 

“抱歉，”他说，“我不能接受。”

 

失魂落魄的走在回家的路上，立香浑浑噩噩的像个活体丧尸，连看红绿灯都要小玉藻为她代劳，至于台阶啊水坑什么的，更是统统当做不存在一般，硬是跨过去了。

 

直到走进卧室，她才发出了惊天动地的悲鸣声，“被传说中超随便的家伙拒绝是什么体验！谢邀！！！”余音未落，她就抱着头滚到了床上，像受了伤的鸵鸟一样把脑袋埋进了枕头底下。

 

这一系列过程被玉藻前的大容量手机忠诚记录下来，小玉藻本人则看着她翘起来的屁股深感有趣——如果有一天，能让她知道她究竟做过多少次这样的蠢事，那该是多么愉悦啊。

 

抱着枕头消沉了大半天，还是温柔的马修做好的咖喱饭热腾腾的抚慰了她受伤的心灵。“呜呜呜……明明论坛上说他来者不拒的，”她咬着勺子，委屈的抽抽搭搭，“甚至一天内三个人同时告白他也都没有拒绝。”

 

扁着嘴巴示意马修再给她添一碗，立香提高了声音，“为什么到我这里就拒绝的这么彻底啦——？！就因为我的胸是B CUP吗！”

 

咦，她低头抓了抓自己的胸，说不定还真是因为这样。两秒以内完成了转悲为喜的全部过程，狡猾的现役JK立香决定明天再去告白一次，with 胸垫。

 

十天后，塞了一边两个总计四个胸垫、在领口处精心使用阴影打造视觉错觉、告白之前滴入人工泪液营造纯情人设、绑发装饰换成粉色花朵试图增加相同元素拉近距离的现役JK愤怒地把书包砸到了梅林的书桌上。

 

“可恶！你为什么就是不答应啊！”明明是坏脾气的举动，她却像是受了天大的委屈一样，眼眶里已经有水汽积成泪珠要坠不坠，“我真的、很喜欢你啊，为什么都不考虑一下就拒绝了呢？”

 

梅林几乎无法回答，不管预先想象了多少次，面对如此程度的美食，他还是忍不住踟蹰着。更何况，立香并不像她自以为的那样普通，在梦魇眼里，正当龄的少女那双比下沉的日轮还要令人沉醉的瞳仁里所含着的细碎泪水，让他无可避免的起了想要舐光它们的想法。

 

舐光它们，然后……在另一个地方，仅有两个人气息纠缠也不会违和的地方，令她重新流下悦乐的、甜美的泪水。

 

但是，某种在胸膛中蠢动的，混血梦魇所不理解的情绪告诉他，不能够这么做。

 

其实这并不是梅林第一次被藤丸立香告白.

 

最早的一次还要追溯到六年前，梅林国三的时候。当时的梅林，对梦魇所需要的食物，也就是人类的情感，可谓是来者不拒。被抛弃产生的怨恨也好，轻慢态度衍生出的愤怒也好，甜美的爱意也好，他一视同仁地统统接受。

 

所以，面对稚嫩的国一学妹怯生生提出的“可以吻我一下么”这样简单的要求，他几乎是没有丝毫犹豫就同意了。或许是因为只有一半血统属于人类，而梦魇的种性又异常的强韧，梅林本人的情感可以用稀薄来形容。

 

一个尚未长成的小姑娘无法勾起他的犹豫，真挚的喜爱也没能让他产生哪怕一丝愧疚感。从生理意义上来说，梅林是藤丸立香的初吻对象——不算很美妙，因为他是第一次品尝到如此纯净、没有一丝杂质的爱意。味道美好得让他控制不住本能，稍稍吸取的过分了一点。

 

在藤丸立香那颗小小的脑袋瓜里，被想象和爱意发酵出如此美味的感情的记忆，也伴随着感情一起消失了。或许本来记忆与情感就是互相纠缠的树与藤，一方的消失会导致另一方跟随而去也不是什么大问题。但想到今后或许无法再品尝到如此程度的食物，就算是梅林也产生了“不如吃慢一点”的想法。

 

他没发现，这近似于懊悔的想法就是来自于人类那一半。

 

可能是某种冥冥之中的存在所开出的玩笑，按理来说已经完全失去了所谓“一见钟情”的记忆的立香，很快又因为梅林本人也没注意到的第二次偶遇，重新喜欢上了梅林。

 

“梅林前辈，听说你来者不拒，”和一周前的情景别无二致，刚刚够到少女这个年龄的边缘，脸蛋还带了肉乎乎的孩子气，他记忆中的美味食物来源就再一次站在了他面前，连说的话都没什么变化，“那、可以吻我吗？”

 

印象中只吃到过一次的、绝无仅有的珍馐，现在又有一次能够吃到饱足的机会，梅林毫无犹豫的挑起她的下巴亲了上去。

 

“谢谢你，前辈！”亲完了，她笑着跳开，拿着书包向他招手，脸上还带着羞涩的红晕，“明天也能来找你吗？”

 

不会再有什么明天了，梅林笑着说，“当然，明天见”，在她的背影完全看不见时，笑容如同被朝阳蒸发的露水一般瞬间消失在了脸上。独处时的他，看起来不像是大家印象中的那个“梅林”。是的，不会再有明天，正是因为少女拥有如此炽烈的感情，梅林才能够如此断言。

 

——要生成这样的感情，需要的是成倍的、对常人来说几乎汹涌澎湃到无法忍受的情绪。

 

她的第二次一见钟情，大概只是一个小小的错误吧，梦魇如此想着，不无遗憾地耸耸肩。

 

然后，可以说是奇迹，但梅林觉得完全是神明恶意的玩笑，事情就那么发生了。她一次又一次的，程度没有丝毫减少的，喜欢上了梅林。并且在了解到梅林的处事方针之后，每一次都会快乐的直接跑过来说着差不多的话，要求和他接吻。

 

并不是没有询问过她为什么告白的内容不是正式交往之类的内容，但……虽然因为深吻声音还有一丝怯弱的颤抖，少女却也露出了可以称之为餍足的表情，“因为学长并不是会和人好好交往的类型吧？”

 

察觉到梅林的表情似乎不那么明朗，她很快补充道，“我不是说梅林学长你这样不好啦，我觉得或许这对你来说是最舒服的方式，但是对我来说不是这样，”她的眼睛垂下来，仿佛不胜羞涩不敢和他对视，“我的话，不喜欢打必输之战，所以交往什么的，我只会和【一定会同意】的对象提出。”

 

“等我不喜欢学长之后，就会马上和别人交往了也说不定喔？”或许是认定梅林不会在意这样一个初遇就提出奇怪要求的家伙，她抚着嘴唇准备跑路，“我想你不会拒绝kiss这种要求，所以就提出了，但是我会记住初吻对象是梅林学长的！再见啦学长。”

 

她毫无留恋的跑掉了，飞扬的裙角、轻快的脚步还有活泼的样子，都和第一次没有丝毫区别。然而梅林却陷入了迷惑之中，为什么她不期待他的答复？为什么她可以毫不在意的将感情诉之于口而不恐惧可能随之而来的伤害？

 

还有，为什么，他会觉得……很不愉快呢？

 

明明吃到了喜爱的食物，而且很有可能会一直吃下去，但梦魇一贯无忧无虑，万物无法盘桓其中的心却好像多了点什么沉重的东西，让他感觉很不舒服。

 

为什么呢，无法理解，人类的无限性让他遇到了一个奇怪的家伙。或许只要再吃点别的东西就好了，梅林忽略掉想到“吞食她以外的人的情感”就产生烦闷感的胸口，熟练地打开手机联系起可以出去玩的“朋友”。

 

破天荒的，他被拒绝了。“不行啦梅林，”和他已经很熟悉的女孩嬉笑着补妆，一面把已经俯下身的他推开了，“你也太心不在焉了吧www虽然很喜欢你的脸，但我也不是个傻子，最起码这种时候要想着我吧？”利索的收起粉饼，她拎起包，“下次再说吧，掰。”

 

独自一个人坐在KTV隔间里，梅林难得的陷入了空白状态。刚才他的的确确，在进食的过程中分神了，并不是因为这个女生的味道发生了什么改变，而是因为他习惯了更纯粹的味道。纯粹的爱意是没有办法戒掉的美味，比自己年长的同族沧桑的表情忽然浮现在梅林的脑海中，一生中吃到过一次这种情感……就糟了啊。

 

“为什么呢？”他闭上眼睛，把隔间里奇怪的粉色灯光屏蔽在外，回忆起的是自己年幼时稚嫩的声音，“好吃的东西尝一次还不够吗？我的话，一定能戒掉的！”

 

饥饿，不是纯血的梅林也能通过人类的食物来填充食欲，但是渴求于那个特定味道，他感到——几乎是没有尽头的饥饿，仿佛要把胃袋融化掉一般的、疼痛的饥饿。

 

他开始恐惧神明的玩笑有一天会停止，她不会再一次爱上他，可能是下次，或许是下下次，他们见面的时候她已经有了新的喜欢的人。而这份明艳的爱意，能过捕获所有被她爱上的人。

 

他开始……喜欢上藤丸立香。

 

这种意料之外情理之中的发展若是让梅林以前的女朋友们知道了，大概会嘲笑他天道好轮回吧，而立香反反复复的忘记让梅林自己也忍不住为这种黑色幽默笑出声来。

 

所以他没有答应立香的邀吻。

 

“抱歉，”他说，“我不能接受，”脱离了一贯的嬉笑，他的声音听起来让立香想到沉稳澄澈的像是被月光浸泡着的苍松，“但是可以先从约会开始互相了解。”

 

“诶、DATE？”呆呆地重复着这个词汇，藤丸立香只觉得天上有一块巨大的馅饼呼啸着砸中了她的脑袋，“梅林学长、DATE、和我？”怎么说都觉得像是三个完全不相干的词，她的嘴角却不受控制地越来越向上，“散步、吃饭、游览、亲吻、OOXXXXOO，哇真是太期待了——”

 

了解了她的思维模式之后，对某些词汇懒得吐槽的梅林拾起了从她的书包中滑到地上的手机，把自己的邮箱号码输了进去，Line、电话、Twitter等一系列都弄好之后才把手机丢给她，“普通的约会而已，周末一起去水族馆吧？”

 

本来想要亲一下就跑路，立香晕晕乎乎的收拾好自己的东西跑了出去——小玉藻和马修都在校门口等她一起回家。是的，残酷的女孩子们根本不觉得这场告白会耗费很长时间。一见到亲友，立香就带着被幸福冲昏头脑的傻笑扑了上去，嘻嘻哈哈的试图把两个人都抱进怀里。

 

“呜哇……真亏你每次都这样啊，”小玉藻无奈的叹了一口气，揉了揉立香的头发，“明明这么喜欢，为什么每次都会忘掉呢？”

 

“不会忘掉的吧？”立香莫名其妙的反问，“学长可是说要和我约会呢，周末嘿嘿嘿一起去水族馆呢哈哈哈！”

 

“也就是说，你们没亲成？”不愧是小玉藻，一下子就在恋爱脑乱糟糟的描述中抓到了重点。“啊是吧……”立香不好意思的点点头，“因为学长说要互相了解嘛。”

 

呵，那只是你对他不够了解而已，小玉藻微微冷笑，那家伙对你可很了解了呢。不过……看向连走路都蹦蹦跳跳的立香，玉藻前难得的为她的恋情而放松了心情，如果是那个梦魇主动提出的约会，那就不用再担心了吧？

 

周末在立香的期盼下很快到了，事实上，中间的三天究竟如何她完全没印象，走路都像是踩在云彩上一样落不到实处。然后就在周末切实来临的时候，这份幸福的缥缈感一下子变成了惴惴不安。“我好怕啊，要不然还是不去了吧……”一个打扮的漂漂亮亮的小姑娘拼命抱着车站的珠子，另外两个小姑娘拔萝卜一样的扯着她的腰，充满青春活力的打打闹闹让路过的人也忍不住会心一笑。

 

不过对立香来说，被两位亲友死拽着就很不愉快了，她扑腾着抱住柱子争辩，“不、肯定是那种吧，学长也一定不会来的，约会什么的就是整蛊而已……不行我好怕啊，我不要去了。”

 

“不是整蛊哦，”忽然绕过柱子的梅林轻盈地说着——他倒是又恢复那种游刃有余的悠闲了——一边握住了她的手腕帮着小玉藻和玛修把她拽下来，“倒不如说，在立香眼里，我就是那样无聊的人吗？”

 

“啊、啊嗯……也没有啦……”明明直接邀吻也不会害羞的立香不知道为什么，在这种更加正常的相处模式里忽然羞涩起来，平日里的伶俐不知道哪里去了，她的舌头就像是吃了一大口满满的奶油冰淇淋一样，支吾着不肯发出声音。

 

“那我们现在去水族馆吧？”梅林心情很好的牵着她，还有功夫向那两个微妙的散发着杀气的小姑娘挥手告别，“还是立香有什么更想去的地方？”

 

当然是LOVE HOTEL！不过这句话也不属于现在这根不听话的舌头，立香低着头跟着梅林走了好一段，才忽然反应过来，“刚才……为什么叫了我的名字呢？”她小声问。

 

“因为是约会，”梅林转过头，冲她露出晴朗的笑容，“也因为我想这么叫。讨厌吗？”

 

“不、不会……”立香又恢复了害羞鸵鸟的状态，恨不得把脑袋埋进挎包里。

 

不知道是不是她的错觉，还是梅林学长今天的确心情很好。说是青年还为时尚早的梅林一举一动中都带着诱惑人心的魅力，配合他极佳的长相和颇为特别的长发，那种愉快感很快也感染到了立香。虽然多多少少会被他的举动影响到，比如说喂食啊牵手啊之类的，但到水族馆闭馆之前，立香也的确能趴在梅林背上照出大笑着的留念相片了。

 

晚场表演结束时已经十一点了，返程的街上没有其他人，只有两个人的脚步声轻轻地打扰着路灯。“那个……”立香率先开口打破了静默，她挣脱了梅林的臂弯，跳到了他面前几步的地方，“今天很开心，梅林学长，真的很谢谢你。”

 

“但是，就是因为太开心了所以……反而认识到差距了呢，”没有在意梅林的表情，她低着头在地砖的格子上跳跃着向前走，“完全没想过要交往，能约会我真的很开心、但也很害怕，”她的声音变小了，在夜风中显得很可怜，“这份感情会被回应，总觉得很不现实什么的……”

 

“啊抱歉，我的想法很奇怪吧？”她转过头，想开个玩笑活跃一下气氛，却被梅林的表情吓了一跳。

 

梅林微微歪了歪头，几缕松松的头发随着动作流泻而下，这个无辜的动作却让他看起来更可怕了，“为什么觉得我不会回应呢，立香？你在害怕什么？”本能地，梦魇诱惑着他爱上的猎物，“好孩子，过来，到我身边来。”

 

然后就在她茫然的表情中，梅林把她的脸捧起来，和她接吻了。空寂的街，孤单的灯光下，藤丸立香失去了自己的第一千个初吻。

 

然后回过神来，就是已经被压在床上再次亲吻，只能从梅林的长发和肩膀上面打量这个陌生的房间。“等下、学长？”忽然想起现在所处的境地，立香拉高梅林的一缕头发才从亲吻中脱身，“亲、啊不对、不是需要互相了解吗？”

 

“我已经很了解了……你对我的看法，还有你喜欢的接吻方式，”梅林被推开了也不恼，只是伸出舌头在她被扯低的领口处舔舐着，半埋在软绵乳肉中露出的脸上有着令她脸红的神色，“考虑别的太麻烦了，那就开始交往吧。”

 

背后的扣子不知道什么时候被解开，就在立香暗自想着世界上还真有人能单手解开bra扣子的时候，今天所穿着的法式小可爱已经被直接推高，梅林直接舔在了乳尖上，湿漉漉的来回顶弄着，似乎想要用舌头把那个已经挺立起来的部位压回到乳肉里面一般。

 

微妙的热而滑的感受中，带着不可忽视的麻痒，几乎让她半边身子都跟着变得酥麻一片。解开bra扣子的手也并未离开后背，梅林的指尖轻轻地像是做按摩一样在柔滑的肌肤上来回游弋，那种几乎难受到骨子里的痒有着她不适应的情热，往往轻微动作一下就能让她更主动的挺起雪乳主动送到他嘴边。

 

刻意轮流吮吸着两边，发出下流的水声和翻搅声，梅林满意的看到立香常常露出不被任何事物所打扰的脸上已经绯红一片，少女呼吸急促的在他的舔吻下发出可爱的声音，金色眼睛中的无畏已经化成迷乱的欲望。

 

有些迫不及待地戴好套，确认她已经流出了足够多的蜜液，梅林爱怜地亲吻着她的脸，用自己粗硬挺翘的肉棒堵住了不断流出羞人液体的花穴。“立香，放松，”他咬在少女敏感的脖子上，不住吮吸起来，手上的动作也没停下，几乎是一刻不停的揉起了花穴最顶端的那块被软肉包裹住的地方。

 

从未被触碰过的小核只是被这样对待就酸痛的难以忍受，律动的手指和转动着摩擦小穴内侧的肉棒有志一同的制造出了让立香快慰到不住哭泣的快感。除了小核以外的，被插入的肉棒绷得紧紧的两片贝肉也被照顾到了，梅林甚至还引着她的手去摸涨的满满的那里。

 

“感受一下……”他喘得很厉害，热气一下下喷在耳边，让少女的喘息中再次多了忍不住的羞涩，“这里、正大口的吃着我呢……立香，舒服吗？”自己的手指被强迫的带到两人结合的地方，不只是抚摸着自己和往常形态完全不同的贝肉，还被当成什么自慰器一样，指尖被动感受着抽出身体的肉棒的脉动和热度。

 

“舒服吗？”没有得到回答，梅林放开那只柔软无力地手，隔着软肉捏住了小阴核向上提起来，立香纤细的腰也跟着摆动起来，本就春水横流的小穴更是支撑不住，一下子涌出一股热流，就算这样梅林也不想轻易放过她，指尖用力揉搓着那颗隐藏起来的小珍珠，他又问了一遍，“怎么样，立香？”

 

“舒服、好舒服，”本来就被快感弄得乱七八糟，还要回答这种羞耻的问题，立香抬起手臂挡住涨红的脸，想要忽视穴口一片泥泞的咕啾咕啾声，她的声音带了哭腔，“学长、求你放开，呜啊……”

 

只是稍微摇晃了一下手腕，就能听到她发出的声音变得尖锐起来，梅林心情很好的继续自己的动作。抛弃了其余的花样，纯粹的进行活塞运动似乎听起来很无趣，但这也是最直接的结合方式。

 

“啊啊……好酸……”梅林刻意在外侧磨蹭着阴蒂背部敏感的部位，等她的小穴迫不及待的吸吮肉棒才会插得深一些，似乎要直接撞进子宫的猛击要隔上好一会才能让她感受到，立香已经完全无法区分交织在一起的空虚和满足，只知道随着梅林的动作发出可怜又可爱的声音，“又要、嗯、又要被……”

 

她被一下格外深重的顶弄搞得说不出话来，就连舌头也本能地吐出去，被梅林衔住玩弄起来。玩弄很快变成了深吻，像是嘴里也有一根带来快感的东西一样，上下同时被侵占的失控感觉让少女颤抖着流下一串串眼泪。

 

“呜……好舒服、好难受……”身体里的感受太过变换不定，她摇着头想要拒绝，又被猝不及防的转动搞得声音支离破碎，“学长、这样……不要，哈啊啊，不行了——”

 

她似乎看到梅林笑了起来，“这回印象应该足够深刻了吧？”他恶狠狠地在立香的脖子上留下一个分外明显的吻痕，“再忘记的话，绝对不饶了你哦。”这威胁对现在的立香来说完全就是耳旁风一般的存在，她满心满意都放在接邻而来、快慰无比的高潮上了。

 

猛然收紧双腿，在不变的征伐下，少女难耐的摇着头，又被梅林用力握住下巴吻起来，直到她不住颤抖的身体回归平静才罢休。

 

这是一间很舒适的屋子，就连穿透条纹窗帘的阳光都被带得懒洋洋的，立香皱着眉头想要躲开直接打在脸上的光，但一动之下只觉得身体酸痛无比，小腹上好像还压着什么沉重的东西。怀疑是芙芙又跑过来把她当人口靠垫，立香扭了扭身体，希望能摆脱甜蜜的沉重，却意外地发觉这是人的手臂。

 

人的手臂？！

 

霍然坐起的立香震惊的看着睡在自己边上的长发美男子，他似乎被床边人的动作惊醒，也迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛看过来，“不接着睡了？起床吗？”

 

沉默的看着他爬起来套了个T恤，立香只觉得自己的脑容量可能有点不太够。隐隐作痛的脑袋里似乎还残留着和他去水族馆约会的记忆，但不知道为什么，眼前这一幕怎么看怎么不真实。然后，更微妙的是，自脑海深处似乎影影绰绰浮现着自己主动向他邀吻的记忆——好多次，从夏季校服到冬季大衣，从高中校服到大学常服。

 

不会吧？总觉得自己似乎想起了什么了不得的东西，立香僵硬地坐在床上，心里的想法只剩下“不可能”和“好丢人”两种来回打架。嗯……貌似也不用打架，根本就是一种想法嘛——！

 

“怎么了立香，你身体不舒服吗？”罪魁祸首梅林凑过来，自然地吻了她的脸颊，“想吃什么吗？”就在这么一会儿的功夫，那些记忆又忽然模糊起来，转瞬就消失得不见踪影，把这种异样感归结为刚睡醒的迷糊，她慢吞吞的起身，又被腰肢深处的酸软拉扯着坐了回去。

 

“小笨蛋，”被她逗笑的梅林亲昵地摸了摸她的头发，“在这里等着就行了，休息好了我送你回去，对了，”他紫色的眼睛中闪过一道流光，稍纵即逝，“还记得我吗？”

 

“梅林……学长？”这个名字也是刚刚才被想起来的，立香眨巴着眼睛。“嗯，好孩子，”梅林奖励的轻吻让她的脸红了一片，“不过我们已经交往了，以后不用叫学长。”

 

终于对人类产生感情的梦魇不必再吞食这份珍贵的爱意来填充自己的空洞，渐渐的，梦魇反哺回的感情越来越多、越来越浓——

 

年长的梦魇教育小小的梅林，到了那时候，我们的初恋也就开始了。

 

这是，梅林的初恋，也是藤丸立香的第一千次初恋。

 

小剧场：关于小玉藻的大容量手机

 

她僵硬地坐在沙发上，为了表达自己迫不及待和两边人划清界限的心态，屁股只搭了一个边，还把背挺得直直的。“那个……我还有作业没写完呢……”第三次，试图挣扎一下的发言弱弱响起，却被屋子里的所有人有志一同地无视了，做出发言的她还被梅林直接揪到怀里亲亲脸揉揉头毛。

 

“哼。”来自小玉藻的冰冷声音让她立刻甩开梅林坐正，专心致志地看着正在播放迷之内容的电视机——玛修家的公寓、为什么这么豪华呢，这个电视有什么必要吗。

 

先是有了百依百顺的朋友，然后又有了无限溺爱的男朋友，明明是双倍的快乐……然而、为什么……

 

“呜呜呜呜成功和梅林亲亲了，我今天都不要刷牙了！”

“近看他的皮肤好好哦，我明天也要开始涂防晒霜，女子力特训！！！”

“你说，如果下一次直接提出sex，他会同意吗？”

“被传说中超随便的家伙拒绝是什么体验！谢邀！！！”

 

在单恋升级成恋爱之后逐渐回笼的记忆，和现在小玉藻的手机中所收集到的素材差不太多，唯一的区别就是……

 

“可恶！不许看！”目光在三个人中间转了一圈，她最终选择了看起来最好欺负的梅林。纤细的长发美男这种形容虽然往往给人弱不禁风的感觉，但梅林轻松地接住了她飞扑过去的体重，脸上仍然笑眯眯的，“直接提出sex当然没问题啦，对象是立香酱的话，我做什么都可以哦。”

 

说起来昨天也的确……不对！本想遮住他眼睛的手迅速向过去她梦寐以求的嘴唇捂了过去——球球你闭嘴吧！身后小玉藻的杀气已经烧起来了啊！

 

“哼，”小玉藻凉凉的声音又在背后响起，她从来不知道朋友还能发出这样可怕的声音，“这就受不了了？这样的台词我可是忍受了六年哦？”

 

终于感觉到自己在恋爱狂热状态下的样子多么丢人，她试图发出可怜的声音，这一次就连梅林也没有上当。他笑着把她压回了沙发上，“虽然已经很多次了，但看到立香这么喜欢我的样子也让我很开心呢。”

 

呜呜呜呜，我真的、好想写作业啊……冰火两重天中的jk欲哭无泪，可以预感到未来，她将保持这样的状态很久、很久。


End file.
